Konoha Leaf High
by xo-nejiino-ox
Summary: "ILOVE NEJI HYUUGA!" Could be heard from one Ino Yamanka's mouth.  Hinata looked over to see Ino's face and Ino wasn't there anymore. Major; NejixIno Minor; InoxGaara, SasukexHinata, TentenxLee, SakuraxNaruto, TemarixShikamaru


Hinata Hyuuga was waiting for her best friend; Ino Yamanka, out side the gym doors. They had history together next, so she decide to be a the good friend that she was and wait for her outside the gym doors. but when you are waiting there for more then 10 mins and the bell for 4th peirod had already rung, you started to get a little pissed. Hinata thought it would be a good idea to go in and see what was taking her SOO long.. Boy was she wrong. There on the stage was her best friend Ino, but she was not there alone. Ohno, she was there with her cousin; Neji Hyuuga, making out. That was not a pretty sight for Hinata's poor pretty white eyes.

"AHEM!" Hinata managed cough out after she snapped out of her state of shoock. Hinata has pearly white eyes and long indago(?) hair that reached her mid was wearing a blue DC tank with a white sweater over that and some skinnys and green gray and blue nikes. Hinata is a shy girl, but if you walk over her too much she will snap and that is not a pretty sight, let me tell you my friends. She is in the writing group at school and wasn't popular but wasn't a nerd or loser. She was just in the middle. She had one really close friend, Ino Yamanka, the girl currently making out with her cousin.

Both Neji and Ino pulled away and looked straight at her. Ino Yamanka was most boys dreams. Long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, nice body. Most people who don't know her and just see her for the time usally think she is a shallow bitch, who cares about nothing but looks and boys. But are you wronge. Ino, sure likes to look nice and can be a bitch if you mess with her, but thats not everything to her. She likes to dance, sit around and play video games with Hinata on Saturdays. And Ino has not had very many boyfriends, she has probley only had 3? But anyways! Ino Yamanka has long blonde hair that she always has up in a pony tail and baby blue eyes. She is wearing her cheerleader uniform which is a short short blue and pink skirt, a blue and pink tank with the letters "KHS" printed in blue, white knee high socks and pink nikes. She is the most popular girl in school and her best friend is non other than the non-popular Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga is one of the most popular guys in school next Sasuke Uchiha. He is better known as the "human ice cube," has long chocolate brown hair that reaches his mid back and pearly white eyes just like Hinata. Neji Hyuuga is today wear a blue and green "Hurley" shirt, which he has his football jacket on over, some jeans, a belt which doesn't help them from falling down over his waist. But I must say the belt works to some extent. One year some brave brave freashmen tried to pants him as a "joke", the belt stopped teh pants from falling and those brave brave freashmen fled Konoha. Anyways back on topic. He is also wearing some black and white DC shoes on his "icecude" feet.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here. I thought we had History next?" Ino asked in her preepy, bubbly voice. 

"Um. **cough** We do, I just thought I would wait for you to get out of gym and then we could walk together, so you don't get lost like the last time." Hinata paused to laugh at the memory when Ino couln't find the history room and ended up in math class."But then when you didnt come out and the bell had already rung, I came in to look for you and found you in here..."

"Oh! Your soo sweat! Isn't she sweat Neji!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Uh.. yeah... sure." Neji mumbled."

"Well, I must be going to history. Here is my number, Neji." Ino writes her number down on Neji's arm in her pink permit marker, she pulled out of god knows where. "Now call me tonight at 7! Kbye!" She kissed him on the lips, grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her out of the gym.

"You were making out with neji!" Hinata questioned quite loudly.

"Um.. Yes." Ino mumbled.

"*Gasp* YOU LIEK HIM DONT YOU!" Hinata yelled at her best friend.

"Shhh.. not so loud! Gosh, you are suppost to be the quite one."

"So you do like him or not?" Hinata was getting impatient. 

"Okay, okay. i like Neji.." Ino mumble.

"What did you say i couldn't hear you." Hinata teased. By now class was over and people were at their lockers getting lunch, but that didn't stop one Hinata Hyuuga, ohno.

" I love Neji Hyuuga." Ino said a but louder, but HInata wasn't going to let her wim this one.

"What did you say I couldn't reallt hear you." Hinata said while cupping her hand around her ear.

"I LOVE NEJI FUCKING HYUUGA!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. By now people were looking and you could hear people whispering stuff like " Oh my god." or "She likes neji!". Hinata didn't think she would scream it out, but there is Ino for you, you never know what she is going to do. Hinata looked over to see Ino's face and Ino wasn't there anymore. Hinata texted Ino, asking her wear she was and she got " in your car" as the reply. Hinata ran out pushing people out of the way as she went. What they didn't know was one Neji Hyuuga  
and Sasuke Uchiha heard all of that.

"Dude, she likes you.." Sasuke said nugging Neji in the ribs.

"Uhhh.." Neji replyed. /_she likes me? Holy shit. Ino Yamanka likes me.. woaahh./_

"Do you like her Neji or something because you look really deep in thought or you just need to take a shit."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. i gotta go." Neji said while walking off. _/ maybe I do like her. hmm./_


End file.
